


Knowing I'd Believe

by romanticalgirl



Series: Naked Eyes [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Knowing I'd Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow climbed the stairs to her room slowly. She'd had a good time at the dance, but she was glad the night was over. Too many emotions had buffeted her this evening - this year and she simply wished that all she had to worry about was whether or not there was a crisis on the Hellmouth.

She closed her bedroom door and switched on the bedside lamp. The room was bathed in a soft, golden glow. She closed her eyes and slid the zipper of her dress down. Stepping out of it, she tossed it casually over the top of her dressing screen.

She heard a soft noise and turned around, pulling her bedspread up to cover herself. "Who's there?"

The noise came again and she looked to the sliding glass door that led into her room. Xander stood there in his tuxedo, cross clutched firmly in hand, shivering. He noticed her looking and waved, grinning like an idiot all the while.

She grabbed her robe and slipped it on before making her way to the door. She unlocked and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"Freezing. Why is it so cold this time of year?"

"Why are you outside my bedroom?"

"Forgot to say goodnight?"

"Xander."

He looked at her, Harris puppy-dog eyes in full effect. She sighed and stepped aside.

He grinned happily and walked into her room. She locked the door and pulled the curtain closed. He sat down on her chair and set his cross down. "So, did you have a nice night?"

"Xander, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Yes, I had a wonderful time. Thank you for asking. Now go home."

"Can't. Locked out. Mom and Dad aren't home. I can't find my key."

"I have a key."

"That's why I'm here." He nodded. "Only, it's not."

"It's not." She sat on the bed, preparing herself for the deluge of Buffy and Cordelia related self-pity he was no doubt going to give her.

"No. You see, I got home after the dance and I realized that this is the last high school dance. And I remembered the first one. And at the first one, we were horribly ignored and you, Jesse and I made a deal."

She smiled in memory. They'd sat together under the bleachers and sworn that, no matter what, they would always dance the last dance together. Then Jesse had made them say some crazy sacred vow before Willow had to give them each a kiss on the cheek. Personally, she'd thought it was just so they could brag to their unwilling audiences the next day that a girl had kissed them under the bleachers, but she had done it nonetheless. And then gone home and bragged to all her online friends that she had finally kissed Xander Harris.

Xander watched the warm blush creep up her face as she remembered. "And I realize that you have Oz now and he's your guy, so you had to dance the last dance with him. But we said the last dance of the night, and the night's not over."

He pulled a small tape recorder out of his pocket and pressed play. "Xander, you remember what happened the last time we danced here?"

"I'll behave." His eyes held a hint of sadness. "Let me have this last piece of my childhood, Will?"

She stood and let him take her into his arms.

They swayed gently, barely moving. She didn't recognize the music, but as soon as she was in his arms all she could hear was the soft rush of desire being near him brought to her. She lay her head against his shoulder, trying desperately to control the rapid beating of her heart.

He looked down at her and all the thoughts that had flooded his head the first time he'd really looked at her came rushing back. He'd promised to behave, he reminded himself.

She pulled away from his shoulder to meet his lips in the kiss. All movement stopped, except for the hungry exploration of their tongues. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him pull her body to his.

They broke apart at the same time, the irony of the situation lost on neither of them. "It's not a fluke, Willow. I love you. I can't get you out of my head. I've tried." He looked down at the floor before meeting her eyes again. "I know I've made a lot of mistakes. I wish I could change so much of the past. I can't. Just like I can't change the fact that I love you and I want you. I know you love Oz and I know that I should get the hell out of here…"

"I love you too."

"…and stay the hell…what?"

"And I want you too."

"I'll say that again, what?"

She smiled and, with daring she didn't know she possessed, untied the belt of her robe letting it fall open. "I love you Alexander Harris. And I want you too."

He couldn't speak. She stood in front of him looking very much like the sweet, innocent Willow he'd grown up with only she was wearing nothing but a black lace bra, garter belt, panties and thigh high stockings. "Will…"

"Xander?"

He swallowed.

She started to look concerned. "Xander?"

"Sorry. I'm here with ya." He pulled off his jacket and struggled to undo the buttons of his shirt. She laughed at his difficulty and stepped up to him. She pushed his hands away and made short work of it. He pulled that off as well.

"Wait." She stopped his hand at his belt buckle. Reaching out a trembling hand, she rubbed his chest. Her eyes closed and she licked her lips. His knees almost buckled.

With her hands exploring him, he divested himself of the rest of his clothes. She slowly opened her eyes admiring his hard physique. "I'm going to undress you now Willow. If you'll let me."

"Xander, I've been waiting for this forever."

He pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around hers. Holding her shoulders in his hands, he bent her back so that he could place a soft bevy of kisses between her breasts. She shivered in his embrace. Sliding his hands back down her back, he easily undid the clasp of the bra letting it fall to the floor between them.

He stepped back to admire the perfection of her breasts. Small yet full ivory mounds topped with rosy pink aureoles and hard, dark nipples. He leaned forward and scraped one with the tips of his teeth. She gasped and shivered again.

He unhooked each garter and slid the belt from around her hips. Kneeling in front of her, he slid the panties down to the floor and helped her step out of them. He took her hand and led her to the bed, sitting her on the edge of it.

He lifted her right foot to his lips and kissed the high arch. Sliding his tongue up the silk, he only stopped when her reached the top of her thigh. He gently took the material and slid it down her leg before repeating the entire process with her left. The heady scent of her excitement surrounded him as he kissed her inner thigh.

He could feel her muscles clenching and unclenching in her thighs as her passion built. He knelt between her legs and placed a gentle kiss against the soft mound of curls. She whimpered quietly, her hands burying themselves in his thick, dark hair.

She tilted his head back and leaned down to kiss him, her tongue parting his lips. Sinking to her knees in front of him, she pressed closely, their naked bodies hard against one another.

Xander closed his eyes and lost himself in her kiss. Her hands explored his body learning all of the contours of his warm flesh. He brought his hands around to her breasts, caressing them with his hands and fingers. She shivered and pushed him back onto the floor.

Lying on top of him, Willow could feel the hard press of his erection against her thigh. She moaned eagerly and rolled him on top of her. Her hair was in wild disarray and her eyes shone. She adjusted her legs so he lay between them. "Are you still cold?"

"Cold?"

"Because I think I know how you could warm up…" She smiled sweetly and licked the tip of his nose bringing back memories of long ago lost moments.

Xander pressed the tip of his cock to her opening. "Really?"

"Yes." The trust he knew he probably didn't deserve was there in her eyes as he moved inside her. He moved slowly, not wanting anything to hurt her. Feeling her tense beneath him, he smiled down into her eyes.

"So, Will, you see what you missed out on playing doctor the wrong way all those years ago?"

She laughed, which had been his intention, and her body relaxed. He thrust against her maidenhead, feeling the membrane break easily. A flash of pain crossed her face and he froze inside her. After a moment, she nodded. "I'm glad I did it wrong. Because this is perfect."

"I'm inclined to agree with you." He moved his hips just a bit watching her with undisguised fascination. She began to match his strokes with her own, hesitantly at first, until they found a perfect rhythm. His lips showered her with soft, gentle kisses so different from the hard thrusting his hips were engaged in. She wrapped her legs around his, forcing him deeper inside her.

Her breathing changed and he could sense that she was getting close. Forcing himself to concentrate solely on her, he softly bit her earlobe. She gasped in surprise then moaned as the sensation of his warm breath coursed through her. Her legs tightened, muscles tensing, then she let out a quiet cry. The walls of her sex tightened around his penis and the warm rush of her orgasm buffeted him.

Repositioning himself, he began thrusting in earnest. She looked up at him and smiled. "I want to watch you come inside me," she whispered.

And, for endless seconds, time stopped.

They lay side by side, limbs and bodies still entangled. Xander smiled at Willow and brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead. "I thought you were beautiful before Wills, but I had no idea until now that you were exquisite."

She blushed furiously and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Stop it. I'm immune to your flattery."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you lying here naked in my arms?"

"Well, I didn't say I was immune to your other charms."

He laughed and pulled her closer, determined to fall asleep in the arms of the woman he loved.


End file.
